jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Blog:Im4gitum/TOP TEN - Todesszenen
__INDEX__ Hallo liebe Leser, dies ist mein erster Top 10 Blog und mein erster Blog überhaupt hier im Wiki. Ich stelle euch meine liebsten Todesszenen aus den Star Wars Episoden I-VII vor. Neben einer kurzen Erklärung, weshalb diese Szene auf diesem Platz gelandet ist, ist ein YouTube-Video verlinkt, welches euch dabei helfen kann oder soll, die Szenen noch einmal vor Augen zu haben. Ich habe mir dieses Thema ausgesucht, da ich schon immer vernarrt in dramatische und epische Szenen war, welche einem noch lange danach im Kopf bleiben. Platz 10: General Grievous https://youtu.be/Xj49nsG4ruo?t=4m12s Der berüchtigte Droidengeneral Grievous wurde in auf Utapau ausfindig gemacht, woraufhin Obi-Wan Kenobi ihn zur Strecke bringen soll. Obi-Wan hat wenig Chance gegen die Stärke des Cyborgs. Nach einem Kampf mit dem Lichtschwert, einer Verfolgungsjagd und mehreren vergeblichen Nahkampfangriffen von Obi-Wan, wirft Grievous den Jedi vom Rand der Landeplattform des Schiffs des Droidengenerals. Mithilfe eines Elektrostabes will Grievous Obi-Wan in den Tod befördern, doch Obi-Wan zieht mithilfe der Macht einen Blaster zu sich und schießt Grievous mitten in sein Herz. Daraufhin explodiert der Cyborgkörper des einstigen Kaleesh. Ich freue mich immer wieder auf den Kampf zwischen Obi-Wan und Grievous. Die Geschwindigkeit der vier Lichtschwerter des Droidenanführers fasziniert mich einfach. Dennoch finde ich den Tod von Grievous lächerlich. Ein Cyborg, der doppelt so stark ist wie ein gewöhnlicher Mensch, wird getötet, weil er jemanden mit einem Elektrostab töten will?! Zu aller Erst sei gesagt, dass das alles hier meine Meinung ist, aber Obi-Wan hat doch keine sonderliche Erfahrung mit Blastern und bezeichnet diese sogar als unzivilisiert. Grievous hätte definitiv länger überleben können! Platz 10 von 10! Platz 9: Qui-Gon Jinn https://youtu.be/ojXpHwhIqO8 Gleich in sehen, wir wie, die Jedi eine neue Bedrohung, die Sith, bekämpfen müssen. Unglücklicherweise werden Obi-Wan Kenobi und sein Meister Qui-Gon Jinn in einen Kampf mit Darth Maul verwickelt. Nachdem Obi-Wan und sein Meister durch eine Energiewand getrennt werden, wird Qui-Gon Jinn schwer verwundet und stirbt einen tragischen Tod in den Armen von Obi-Wan. Dieser gibt ihm noch sein Versprechen, Anakin Skywalker auszubilden, bevor sein Meister eins mit der Macht wird und stirbt. Der Kampf zwischen Darth Maul und den beiden Jedi ist definitiv episch. Die Sprünge, die Umgebung, die kurzen Kampfpassagen... Alles stimmt! Doch trotzdem stört mich Qui-Gons Tod immer wieder. Zwar ist er dramatisch dargestellt, da Obi-Wan nichts unternehmen kann, um seinen Meister zu retten, doch finde ich, dass Qui-Gon einen anderen Tod verdient hätte. Platz 9 von 10! Platz 8: Darth Maul Bevor mir der Kopf abgerissen wird, möchte ich noch sagen, dass ich Maul mit auf die Liste genommen habe, da er in Episode I ja für tot erklärt wurde... Er taucht erst viele Jahre später wieder auf. Sollte sich trotzdem jemand gestört fühlen, dann bitte ich ihn diesen Platz einfach zu überspringen. https://youtu.be/C_q-iRuGKrc Nachdem Maul Qui-Gon getötet hatte, stand ihm nur noch der Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi gegenüber. Selbstsicher stellt er sich vor den jungen Jedi und wartet darauf, dass sich die Energiewand öffnet. Nach einem hitzigen Kampf geling es Maul Obi-Wan in einen Schacht zu befördern, doch Obi-Wan kann sich an einem Rohr festhalten. Siegessicher steht Maul über ihm und braucht nur noch darauf zu warten, dass die Kräfte den Padawan verlassen und er in den Abgrund stürzt. Dann jedoch greift Obi-Wan mit Hilfe der Macht nach dem Lichtschwert seines Meisters und zerteilt nach einem hohen Sprung den stolzen Zabrak. Jeder weiß ja wie ehrgeizig, egoistisch und ungeduldig die Sith sind. Vielleicht sind sie auch teilweise sehr überheblich, doch Maul wird von einem Padawan „getötet“, der vorher auch noch seinen Meister verloren hat? Außerdem hat doch auch Maul Reflexe wie ein Jedi und müsste doch spüren, wenn Obi-Wan über ihn springt! Dennoch bleibt er stehen und dreht sich gelassen um. Meiner Meinung nach eine schwache Leistung von Maul... Platz 8 von 10! Platz 7: Count Dooku https://youtu.be/eYT3ctPuVRw In Episode III wird auf der Unsichtbaren Hand der Oberste Kanzler Palpatine von Count Dooku und der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme als Geisel gehalten. Obi-Wan und Anakin sollen den Kanzler befreien, werden jedoch von Count Dooku, oder auch Darth Tyranus, aufgehalten. Nach einem epischen Fight, bei dem Obi-Wan leider ein Stück von einer Plattform (?!) abbekommt, ist Anakin mal wieder voller Hass und entwaffnet den Sith. Daraufhin meint der Kanzler, Anakin solle ihn töten, was Anakin nach ein klein bisschen Hin und Her und der Einwirkung eines „Do it!“ schlussendlich auch tut. Ich finde, dass Count Dooku in diesem Kampf mehr als lächerlich gemacht wird. Er ist ein Meister des Lichtschwertkampfes und setzt nicht auf stures „Draufgekloppe“, wie man es oft bei Anakin beobachten kann. Dann wird er jedoch entwaffnet und muss zusehen (und später auch spüren), wie er von seinem eigenen Meister verraten wird. So schockierend dieser Moment auch für ihn sein mag, ich wundere mich trotzdem immer wieder darüber, dass er einfach nichts dazu sagt, dass sein Meister ihn verrät. Platz 7 von 10! Platz 6: Mace Windu thumb|330x330px https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3GpwHYV38Jo Auch dieser Tod stammt aus Episode III... (Das scheint eine tödliche Episode zu sein^^) Mace Windu findet durch Anakin heraus, dass der Oberste Kanzler Palpatine der Sith-Lord ist, nach dem sie gesucht haben. Er macht sich mit drei anderen Jedi auf den Weg, um den Sith unter Arrest zu stellen. Er glaubt, dass sich der Kanzler ergeben werde... falsch geglaubt, denn Darth Sidious streckt innerhalb kürzester Zeit drei der vier Jedi nieder. Mace Windu liefert sich mit ihm einen kraftvollen Lichtschwertkampf, den er allen Anschein nach auch gewinnt. Dann taucht jedoch Anakin auf und sieht, dass Windu den Kanzler töten will, da dies anscheinend der einzige Ausweg ist. Anakin entscheidet sich aus Angst, Padmé verlieren zu können, für Palpatine und schlägt Windu als Dank für die Ernennung zum Ratsmitglied die Hand ab. Dies nutzt Sidious und lässt noch einmal ordentlich die Blitze zucken, bevor er Windu in hohem Bogen aus dem Fenster katapultiert. Ich finde den Tod von Windu episch! Geschockt davon, dass er jahrelang einem Sith gedient hat, muss er mit ansehen, wie drei seiner besten Jedi einfach zur Strecke gebracht werden. Dann schafft er es dennoch den so mächtigen Sith-Lord zu besiegen und wird dann ausgerechnet von dem Mann verraten, dem er gerade zu vertrauen begann. Meiner Meinung nach stirbt Mace Windu einen heldenhaften und epischen Tod. Doch es geht noch besser.^^ Platz 6 von 10! Platz 5: Obi-Wan „Ben“ Kenobi https://youtu.be/sq51w34Hg9I Nun sind wir bei angelangt... Ben Kenobi wurde von Leia Organa gebeten, sie zu retten, was letzten Endes ja auch passiert. Ben schaltet auf dem Todesstern den Traktorstrahl aus, damit Han Solo mit Luke Skywalker, Leia und selbstverständlich auch Chewbacca fliehen können. Darth Vader spürt die Präsenz seines ehemaligen Meisters und liefert sich mit ihm einen Kampf, bei dem die beiden meiner Meinung nach äußerst schlecht kämpfen. Es ist eher ein gegenseitiges „Lichtschwertberühren“. Dann sieht Ben, wie sich Luke mit den anderen den Weg zu Millennium Falken erkämpft. Luke bemerkt Ben und sieht ihn verzweifelt an. Dann hält Ben sein Lichtschwert vor sich und bietet Vader seine linke Seite an. Dieser nutzt die Chance und tötet Ben... doch als Vaders Lichtschwert den alten Jedi berührt, löst sich dieser in Luft auf und zurück bleiben nur Lichtschwert und Mantel. Ben hat es geschafft, eins mit der Macht zu werden und kann Luke so viel besser helfen, als wenn er in seinem sterblichen Körper verweilen würde. Ich halte Obi-Wan Kenobi für einen der weisesten Jedi. Er ist für mich ein Held! Sein Tod dient einem höheren Zweck und ist leider ein nötiger Tribut, den Ben zahlen muss, um das Imperium zu besiegen. Vielleicht hilft es ihm auch, damit abzuschließen, dass er Anakin auf Mustafar töten sollte und ihn qualvoll zurück ließ. Platz 5 von 10! Platz 4: Padmé Amidala Einige mögen jetzt geschockt sein... „Padmé?! Wie kann er die mit reinnehmen?!“ Ich sag’s euch... Weil ich es kann^^ Nein Spaß beiseite... Ich habe mich dafür entschieden Padmé mit hereinzunehmen, da ich ihren Tod äußerst interessant finde. Es gibt von ihr keine wirkliche Todesszene... Sie gebärt ihre Zwillinge, während Anakin seinen schwarzen Lackanzug bekommt (^^). Dann haut sie noch den ein oder anderen Spruch raus (Bsp.: „Es ist noch Gutes in ihm...“) und dann sieht man sie das nächste Mal in einem Sarg... Hier ist der Link: https://youtu.be/pAxKsqkaRqQ Ein anderer Link von ihrer Beerdigung: https://youtu.be/r313t1BLD3o Dieser Tod ist meiner Meinung nach am interessantesten... Zumindest was Filmtheorien angeht^^ Wie der Medidroide sagt, sei Padmé bester Gesundheit... dennoch werde sie sterben... Also ich als großer Bewunderer dieser Figur habe nur das gedacht: „What?! Wie kann es sein, dass ein medizinisch vollkommen gesunder Mensch einfach stirbt?!“ Die Antwort ist simpel und faszinierend zugleich... Midichlorianer! Sidious muss irgendwie versuchen Anakin am Leben zu lassen... und was sagte er über Plagueis? Richtig! Außerdem sagt er, dass Plagueis seinem Schüler alles beigebracht hatte, was er wusste... wenn man nun davon ausgeht, dass Sidious der Schüler von Darth Plagueis war, dann heißt das, dass Sidious die Midichlorianer beeinflussen kann... Die Theorie, die ich hier „kurz“ behandeln will ist dann folgende: Sidious transferiert die Lebensenergie von Padmé in Vader und erschafft somit den ultimativen Schüler, denn Vader wird seinem Meister ewig treu dienen, da es keine Person mehr gibt, die ihm etwas bedeutet, da Padmé auch tot ist. Vader hat eine noch kaputtere (heißt das überhaupt so? ^^ Vielleicht eher kaputterara oder sowas^^) Seele als vorher und ist damit der perfekte Sith. Platz 4 von 10! Platz 3: Yoda https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0GDUnD3p4U Was war ich traurig, als Yoda starb! Ich habe diesen Charakter geliebt! 900 Jahre alt... so faszinierend... Irgendwie hat mich Yoda immer an meinen Opa erinnert... alt, kauzig und ungeheuer weise! Dieser mächtige Jedi lebt praktisch in jedem Star Wars Film, der bisher erschienen ist und hat schon vieles erlebt. Er hat Herrscher kommen und gehen gesehen und hat ein Wissen um die Macht, von dem man als normaler Sterblicher nur träumen kann... Er bildete Generationen von Jedi aus...darunter die mächtigsten der mächtigsten! In tarnt sich Yoda zuerst als halbintelligente Kreatur (das hat er sich bestimmt von Jar Jar abgeguckt) und bildet dann Luke Skywalker aus...den letzten Jedi, der nun ja auch in wieder zu sehen sein wird. In kommt Luke zurück zu Yoda, um sein Training zu beenden und ihn zu fragen, ob Vader wirklich sein Vater ist. Yoda ist schwach und müde... er merkt, dass seine Zeit gekommen ist, eins mit der Macht zu werden und verrät Luke, dass er der letzte Jedi sein wird, wenn er sich Vader, Lukes Vater, gestellt hat und somit seine Ausbildung abschließt... Kurz bevor er stirbt und eins mit der Macht wird, teilt Yoda Luke noch mit, dass er nicht der einzige Skywalker ist, was Luke den entscheidenden Hinweis gibt, dass Leia seine Schwester ist. Warum dieser doch eher recht ruhige Tod auf Platz 3 gehört?! Ganz einfach! Weil ich jedes Mal, wenn ich diese Szene sehe eine Gänsehaut habe... Keiner im Raum sagt irgendetwas, wenn Yoda seine letzten Worte ausspricht... niemand! Mit Yoda stirbt der letzte Jedi einer langen Reihe von Generationen... mit ihm stirbt der alte Jedi-Orden. Ich finde seinen Tod nach wie vor beeindruckend! Platz 3 von 10!!! Platz 2: Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TNDwCsFzS8c Darth Vader und Luke kämpfen in Episode VI während der Schlacht von Endor im Thronsaal des Imperators gegeneinander... Als Luke Vader besiegt und der Imperator Luke töten möchte, muss Vader sich zwischen seinem Sohn und Darth Sidious entscheiden...Seine Wahl fällt auf Luke und schlussendlich besiegt Darth Vader oder auch Anakin Skywalker den Imperator...Dabei wird sein Anzug jedoch geschädigt und Vader ist dem Tode geweiht. Luke versucht verzweifelt mit seinem Vater zu einem Hangar zu gelangen, wo sein Vater ihn bittet ihm die Maske abzunehmen, damit er ihn noch ein einziges Mal mit seinen eigenen Augen sehen kann... Er sagt, Luke hätte Recht gehabt... und er solle seiner Schwester sagen, dass er Recht gehabt hat, dass noch immer Anakin Skywalker in ihm steckt... Warum ich hier den zweiten Platz vergeben habe? Wo soll ich anfangen?! Ich liste mal meine Hauptargumente auf: #Das Gesicht... Vader ist keine schreckliche Maschine! Man sieht zum ersten Mal, dass ein alter Mann hinter der Maske des legendären Bösewichts steckt. #Seine Worte... Die letzten Worte eines meiner Lieblingscharaktere sind genauso episch wie sein Tod und rühren mich jedes Mal immer wieder. #Die Musik! Die Musik ist der Hammer!!!! Erst ist sie eher nebensächlich und untermalt nur die Szene doch am Ende als Vader stirbt ist noch ein letztes Mal ein Klavier mit einer Abwandlung des Imperialen Marschs, Vaders epischer Soundtrack, zu hören. Ich warte jedes Mal gebannt auf diesen einen Moment, der für mich einer der Gründe ist, warum diese Saga so unglaublich klasse ist! Platz 2 von 10! Ich hoffe tatsächlich, dass zumindest einige von euch bereits wissen, welcher Star Wars-Charakter hier Platz 1 belegt... Aber ich will ihn euch nicht weiter vorenthalten! Platz 1: Han Solo Ich möchte euch bitten euch diese Todesszene selbst anzusehen! Meiner Meinung nach bin ich nicht dazu fähig euch diesen Moment auch nur im Ansatz so zu schildern, wie er es ist. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hh-zGP-LcQQ Meiner Meinung nach ist diese Todesszene eine der traurigsten der ganzen Saga. Ich habe Han Solo schon immer als Helden gesehen...Sogar vergöttert! Harrison Ford spielt eine unglaublich lustige und wichtige Figur, die uns allen zeigt, dass nicht immer alle Leute so zwielichtig sind, wie sie scheinen. Umso trauriger ist es als dann im Jahre 2015 einer meiner Kindheitshelden aus Star Wars gerissen wird... Bei genauerem Betrachten jedoch wird deutlich, dass Han Solo sterben musste! Ben Solo, aka Kylo Ren, ist zwischen der hellen und der dunklen Seite hin und her gerissen. Da er sich entscheiden muss, fällt seine Wahl auf die dunkle Seite. Hierbei wird er wahrscheinlich nicht wenig von Snoke beeinflusst. Die einzige Möglichkeit, sich vom Licht abzuwenden, besteht nach Kylos Meinung darin, die Bezugsperson zu töten, welche ihn mit der hellen Seite verbindet. Je mehr man hinsieht, desto mehr Objekte und Personen entdeckt man, die Kylo Rens Gefühlsstatus wiederspiegeln. Und so bildeten in Episode VII eben Snoke und Han Solo die gegensätzlichen Vaterrollen für Kylo Ren. Der Hauptgrund aber, warum dieser Tod auf Platz 1 landet, ist dieses Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rEtPUUJ_Pz0 (Entschuldigung für die folgenden Caps aber das muss sein^^) DIESES VIDEO IST VERDAMMT NOCH MAL GRANDIOS!!! Zwar wird hier eher auf Kylo Ren eingegangen, aber dennoch geht es im Grunde nur um Hans Tod. Ich habe nachdem ich diesen Zusammenschnitt gesehen habe einen völlig anderen Blickwinkel auf diese Szene gehabt. Außerdem ist die Musikauswahl ebenfalls ein Meisterwerk. Wenn man das Video mit Kopfhörern oder einer Stereo-Anlage hört, dann schwankt der Pegel der Musik immer zwischen links und rechts... genauso, wie Kylo Ren sich zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit bewegt. Definitiv Platz 1 von 10! Danke! Ich hoffe, euch hat meine kleine Zusammenstellung meiner Lieblingstodesszenen aus den Star-Wars-Episoden gefallen. Solltet ihr noch weitere Anregungen haben dann ab damit in die Kommentare^^ Sollte euch mein Blog gefallen haben, dann schreibt auch hier gerne in die Kommentare, dass es euch gefallen hat. Sollte euch der Blog nicht gefallen haben, dürft ihr auch gerne in die Kommentare schreiben, dass es euch gefallen hat.^^ Außerdem ist mir eure Meinung wichtig! Welche Tode hättet ihr noch aufgenommen oder weggelassen? Vielen Dank für eure Aufmerksamkeit! ~Oblivius Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:TOP TEN